Mend My Shattered Soul
by xxAlyssa
Summary: [Bad things happen to good people]. A tragic accident triggers old memories that thrust the past back into the present. Before, During and After the movie. Rating may change. [Now features new and improved chapters]
1. Jack Mercer: Man Of Steel

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** Bad things happen to good people. A tragic accident triggers old memories that thrust the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating May Change.  
**Rating:** T may change to M.  
**Pairings:** Jack Mercer/OC

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have rewritten the story. EVERYTHING HAS BEEN CHANGED. It may not look like it, but certain aspects are different. I stretched everything out so it is more consistent. There is sexual tension between Haley and Jack as opposed to their instant connection in my first draft.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to Four Brothers, nor do I own any of the lyrics used for some of Jack's songs.

* * *

_Mend My Shattered Soul  
__By: RedHot911_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jack Mercer: Man of Steel

Jack Mercer walked through the sea of people as he tried to escape the bedlam he had gotten himself into. Andrew Davis had invited him to the party, and all though he didn't know him very well he decided to attend anyways; he did, after all, need something to do on Friday nights. He promptly climbed the flight of stairs, that was swarming with drunken teenagers who had sex drives that were about to explode. And as Jack walked through the hallway, the various moans erupting from the various rooms indicated to him that some already had. He finally found a room without a sock or hair tie hanging off the doorknob, and opened it jubilantly. Slamming it shut, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"All partied out already?" A sultry voice asked as Jack turned his head and locked eyes with a girl with long, brown hair spraying perfume in the air. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and while fanning the air said, "Well, if that's not what French whore smells like then I don't know what does…"

Jack ran his fingers through his hair before standing and approaching the white door. Jack was never one to be incredibly patient. He had had enough of kids his own age this evening; especially the drunk idiots. He didn't need to be in a room with one, not tonight. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude," he began placing a hand on the golden doorknob. "But I really need some privacy."

"Well, if you haven't noticed," she started as she walked out from the dark corner and into the vivid moonlight that shone brightly through the windowpane. Placing a hand on the glass, she continued. "We're currently in the master bedroom of the biggest house in Detroit." She turned and leaned her shoulder on the nearby strip of wall. "There are plenty of other available rooms if you want some privacy." She retorted as she made imaginary quotation marks in the air with her fingers.

"I really don't have time for this bullshit tonight. As you said, we're in the biggest house in Detroit!" He said irritated as he tightened his grip on the doorknob. "So if you don't mind!" Jack yelled as he yanked on the doorknob; unintentionally un-attaching it from the wood door. "Fuck!" Jack shouted as he stared at the knob.

"You idiot!" The girl yelled as she ran over to him and pulled the knob from his grip. "What did you do?" She questioned as Jack slammed his head on the door, and she attempted to somehow reattach the knob to the door.

"I just pulled!" Jack answered as he pounded on the door. "Somebody, open the door!"

She threw the doorknob across the room and sat on the floor; leaning her back against the white-paneled door. Shaking her head she whispered, "I can't believe I'm stuck in here now!"

"_We're_ stuck here now," Jack corrected as he looked down at her.

Shaking her head defiantly, she suddenly stood and walked over to the window. "Not if I can help it," she muttered opening the window.

Jack stood up straight, with wide eyes," What are you planning on doing?" He asked as she stuck her head out the window and looked around.

"I'm planning on climbing out of this window…" She glanced back at Jack, and furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "Somehow." She moved her head back inside the house and bit her lower lip. "I just need to reach that branch…"

Jack walked over to her and looked out the window. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "There is no way that you could _ever_ reach that branch, small fry."

Quickly turning her head to him, she shot him a bold look. Clearing her throat she shifted uncomfortably and pushed her hair behind her ear. Pulling down her shirt she responded, "Watch me."

Jack crossed his arms and pursed his lips. _Oh this ought to be good._ He thought to himself as he watched her lean half of her body out of the window, reaching for the branch. Her fingers barely grazed the wood, and Jack let out a small laugh, causing her to reach further. More than halfway out the window she finally grasped the branch.

"Got it!" She exclaimed triumphantly. She tightened her grip and eased the rest of her body out of the window. "Told you I could do it," she bragged as she now had both hands on the branch.

Jack looked down at the ground with a smile on his face and nodded his head. Seconds later he heard a loud crack, and his head shot up.

"Oh shit!" She yelled as the branch broke and Jack lunged forward grabbing her waist and pulling her back inside the room. Landing on his back, he got the wind knocked out of his.

"Damn it!" She yelled as she escaped Jack's grip and threw herself on the bed.

As he regained his breath, Jack moved on his knees to the opposite side of the bed. Climbing on it, he clutched his stomach and said, "Who's the idiot now?"

Her jaw dropped, and reacted to the statement by pushing Jack off the bed. "It's still you asshole. You're the one who broke the fucking doorknob."

"I can't help it that I'm incredibly strong," he stated with a grin.

"Yeah, well you might as well be the next 'man of steel'," she said sarcastically as Jack laughed.

"And you might as well be the next Miss Congeniality with your grace and charm."

After ten minutes of utter silence and after her anger subsided, she shifted and rested on her side looking down at Jack, who was still lying on the floor. "Who are you anyways?" She asked.

He stared up at her for quite sometime, before propping himself up on his elbows. "Jack."

"Jack? What, no last name?" She inquired cocking her eyebrow.

"It's Mercer. The name's Jack Mercer."

"Oh," was her response as she stood, walking over to the door and began pounding on it. "Hello is anybody out there! Hello!" She hollered.

Jack placed his fingers on his temple. "Could you not?" He asked seemingly annoyed.

"Well, can you like—kick it down or something?" She asked crossing her arms.

Jack squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think so…"

She threw her arms up in defeat. "_Fantastic_…" She replied cynically.

Jack stood and looked at her. "The only way we're getting out of here is it we work together." He stated as he moved closer to the door. "So…" He began as he waited for her to say her name.

"Haley."

"Haley, we're going to have to work together. So…" Jack shook his head slightly looking around the room. "Any suggestions?"

"The last time I had an idea I almost fell out of a window," Haley answered as she began to examine the door. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Right." Jack began to tap his foot as he himself mimicked what Haley was doing and stared intently at the door.

Haley placed her index finger to her lips and started to tap it against her lower lip. _There must be some way to get this damn door open!_ She thought to herself as Jack's tapping began to cloud her thoughts. Haley turned her head quickly and looked at Jack. "Could you not?" She asked annoyed by his foot tapping.

"Sorry," Jack apologized as he knelt down beside Haley. "Got any ideas yet? Just make sure that they don't involve you hanging half way out of something and nearly falling to your death." He said with a grin as Haley narrowed her eyes at him.

Haley threw her hands up in defeat. "We're stuck here!" She exclaimed as she leaned her back against the door once again. "There's over twenty people here and no one can hear us…this is unbelievable."

Jack rubbed his chin and stood up quickly. "There has to be a way out of here. And we're going to think of a way together," Jack extended his hand to Haley.

She stared at it for a moment, before sighing and taking it, allowing him to help her up. What else could she do? He was right; they had to work together. Jack led her towards the window once more, and they both simultaneously gazed out of it. Haley looked up at Jack, "We're not going to be able to get out this way." She admitted as he sighed and nodded.

"Some master bedroom," he muttered as he made his way towards the door. "There's not even a bathroom connecting to it…"

Haley's ears perked up. "What did you say?" She questioned as Jack gave her a strange look.

"I said," he began. "There's not even a bathroom connecting to the room."

Haley made her way to the other side of the room; flicking on the lights as she passed by the light switch near the door. She placed a hand on the doorknob and flung it opened. Poking her head inside, she turned on that light, but emerged seemingly disappointed. "There's a bathroom alright. There's just no other door inside of it," she pointed to the door she was standing next to. "This is the only one."

* * *

After three hours of screaming and pounding on the door, Haley and Jack sat slumped against the door for the hundredth time that night. Jack's head was lazily tilted to the side and Haley was banging her shoulder on the door, still trying to get someone's attention. 

Suddenly as felt a warm hand on her bare arm and she stopped and looked at Jack. His blue eyes piercing her auburn eyes as he gently said. "It's no use. Everyone has either left or passed out. Nobody's going to get us out of here until morning." Stubbornly, Haley brushed off his hand as she shifted her weight and leaned her back against the door.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"Almost one a.m." He answered as Haley groaned.

"I'm exhausted," she stated. "Are you?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack nod. "Yeah," he answered vocally as they stood. "I'll take the floor." Jack offered as he walked over to the bed and took a pillow.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us." Haley said as she took off her shoes and laid on it. "Besides it's not like we're going to do anything," She said with a yawn as she curled up on her side.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked still standing next to the bed.

Haley nodded as she felt her eye lids begin to get heavy.

Jack placed the pillow back on the bed and laid down on his back. Remembering that the light was still on, he sighed and stood to turn it off. Once he was back on the bed, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_"Jack..."_

_"Jack..."_

"JACK!"

Jack's eyes popped open and he sat up straight in bed. His head darted towards the voice that so loudly had woken him up that morning. The sunlight shone through the sheer curtains and brightly illuminated the pallid room. He rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair as he slung his long legs over the side of the bed.

"C'mon, let's go." Haley commanded as Jack stood, his ripped abdomen lengthened as he stretched yawning. "Here," she threw him his shirt that he so carelessly took off and flung on the floor. "Put your shirt back on."

Jack drowsily caught it and pulled it over his head. "Did someone open the door?"

Haley shook her head. "Not yet…" she replied quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

He looked at her quickly before clearing his throat. "You look fine," he said, his voice raspy and low.

She smiled as blushed slightly as a mischievous grin crept across her face. "Thanks…I just wish that I could say the same about you," she retorted slyly with a smile as Jack stared at her shaking his head. She let out a small laugh and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she said as she turned her attention back to the mirror.

Jack began fixing the bed as he softly sang, "You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you…" He felt her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. But he couldn't help himself, so he sang louder. "You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about," He grinned and looked up at her. "Don't you? Don't you?"

Haley's face was twisted in disgust. "Carly Simon? A hardcore rocker like you knows Carly Simon lyrics?"

"My Ma was a big fan," he claimed as she laughed and sat Indian-style on the floor.

Haley nodded in disbelief. "I'm sure. I bet you own _all_ of her albums, and know _all_ of the words to _all_ of her songs."

Jack sat on the floor next to her. "You're right. I do," he joked.

Haley picked at her nails uneasily and abruptly stood making her way towards the door. She knocked on it, hoping that someone would hear, and then proceeded to bang on it.

Jack stood and gave Haley a confused look. "You aren't----"He started as he leaned on the door. "Scared of me, are you?"

"Scared? Of you?" Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No!" She said defensively.

Jack opened his mouth to speak when the door suddenly opened. Andrew Davis peeked his head inside the room. "Finally…" Jack muttered as Andrew caught sight of the doorknob on the other side of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Andrew question angrily. "Haley?" He shot his looks over at her, as she nervously cast her eyes on the floor. "What the fuck are you doing here with him?"

Jack looked at Haley, perplexed by Andrew's fury dripping from his words. Taking a chance, Jack answered for her saying, "The doorknob came off, and we've been stuck here since last night."

Haley's head shot up from the sudden answer escaping from Jack's lips. It was the truth, just seemingly sugarcoated. "Where the hell have you been?" She shot back. "Why didn't you look for me?"

Andrew's shoulders moved up and down as he began to breathe heavily. Clenching his teeth he moved out of the doorway. "Get the fuck out," he mumbled motioning towards the hallway with a jutted thumb.

Jack and Haley complied as they filed out of the room as quickly as possible. Once they hit the streets and were about a block away, Haley let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. "Andrew can get a bit---crazy sometimes."

"Are you two together?" Jack asked bluntly as he approached Haley's car.

Haley thought about it for a moment before responding. "We _were_." Haley opened her door and sat down on the driver's seat. "It was nice meeting you; maybe I'll see you in school."

Jack laughed and stuck his hands into his pockets. "School is a conspiracy to drain us of our youth."

Haley grinned and before closing the door said jokingly, "See you around Jack Mercer…_man of steel_."

* * *

"_Woke up yesterday, with you on my mind. So afraid of running out of time. So come around again and I'll show you what I mean, and you can tell me exactly what you need. And we can talk all night…_" 

Jack bit the end of his pencil as he continued to write in his composition book. "Come in," he called when someone knocked on the door. He looked up and saw his mother step inside and he quickly put his composition book and guitar down.

"Where were you last night, Jack?" she asked sincerely worried.

"Sorry, I forgot to call." He jutted out his jaw. He couldn't possibly tell her the whole truth. "I stayed the night at Andrew's house. I was really tired after the party and I just spent the night there."

Evelyn's eyes carefully examined her son's as she tried to search for a reason not to believe him. Satisfied with his answer she nodded her head and exited the room.

Jack smirked to himself, reminiscing about the night. Realizing that he hadn't brush his teeth or tamed his hair all day, he quickly stood and walked over to the mirror on his wall. His clothes were disheveled, but that wasn't what he was worried about. Gazing at his hair, he ran his fingers through it and said to himself, "I don't know what Haley is talking about, I think it looks _good_."


	2. Every Night Is Another Story

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** Bad things happen to good people. A tragic accident triggers old memories that thrust the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating May Change.  
**Rating:** T may change to M.  
**Pairings:** Jack Mercer/OC

**Author's Note:** Okay, so here's Chapter Two of the "Mend My Shattered Soul" Rewrite. I decided to switch it up a bit and have this chapter be Haley and Jack's POVs. I thought that it was give more insight on how they feel about each other know, and clear up some questions about Haley and Andrew. Are they together? Or are they just hooking up? Read on to find out…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to Four Brothers, nor do I own any of the lyrics used for some of Jack's songs.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Every Night is Another Story  
(Haley and Jack's Point of Views)

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

"Hales, wake up!"

I groaned and threw the pillow over my head; it was another lame attempt to get my best friend Ashley Madison to shut up. Ashley was one of the few "fortunate" people in Detroit. Her parents lived unhappily in a ten bedroom mansion down the street from Andrew Davis. But despite her enormous house, she could be always found at mine.

I've known Ashley for ten years. We met in first grade when she told me that I was going to be her friend…and then proceeded to throw sand from the sandbox in my eyes. I blame her for my horrible eyesight.

"C'mon Hales, we gotta get ready for the party!" She said putting emphases on party and dancing around in a tiny circle in the middle of my room.

"What time is it?" I questioned with a muffled voice due to the pillow over my head.

Suddenly a bright light caught my eye, and I abruptly was blinded by the radiating sun. "It's two in the afternoon." Ashley told me after she ripped the pillow from my grasp. _Damn._

I sat up straight in my bed and pulled the elastic from my hair, letting my chocolate curls fall freely on my shoulders. "The party doesn't start until---" I racked my brain trying to come up with a reasonable time. But all I could come up with was, "Nighttime." Lame, I know, but I blame that on the lack of sleep.

Ashley laughed. "Yes the party does start at nighttime. At eight to be exact. _But…_" She sat on my bed and handed me a cup of coffee, my other best friend. "Andrew is hosting the party. So we have to be there early to help me set up," She said slyly with a wink.

I shook my head. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I bluntly stated as I drank my lukewarm coffee, "I'm not sleeping with him."

Ashley faked shock as her hand quickly shot up and covered her mouth. "Haley you little slut! I never said anything about you sleeping with Andrew."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, because it wasn't implied by the wink…" I retorted sarcastically.

"You want him," Ashley teased as I stood.

"I've had that. And let me tell you, what they say about big feet…" I paused for dramatic effect. Turning to leave and take a shower, I shouted, "Not true!"

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

_Fuck._ I over slept again. Throwing the covers off my bed I stood quickly and searched my room for something to wear. Rumors of another Andrew Davis party circulated around town since yesterday. And surprisingly I wanted to go.

"Fuck it," I said to myself as I exited the room and headed for the bathroom. I let the cold water arouse my senses as slowly began to awake. Taking showers were a way to help me clear my head. I know, I sound like a totally pussy but it's true. I thought about the last Davis party I went to---it didn't end well. Actually it went on _all night long_. Damn, now I'll have AC/DC stuck in my head.

While I was on the topic of Davis's last party, my mind began to wander until it reached Haley. I shook my head at the thought, and it quickly passed. I didn't need another blue-blooded, cynical, yet somewhat charming bitch on my mind. And I say all that with the up most respect.

After my shower, I felt so bothered by the stray thought of Haley—uh, what's her last name? _Oh who cares!_ I felt so bothered by the thought that I decided to—no I needed, to have a cigarette. My Ma was lenient on certain aspects of my life; I could drink in the house, but couldn't smoke in the house. Therefore I moved the process of blackening my lungs to the cold outdoors.

I shivered, and quickly grabbed my lighter out of the back pocket of my jeans. I had stepped out in a somewhat clean pair found on the floor of my disastrous looking room, and my leather jacket, shirt M.I.A. Taking in one long swig of the cigarette, my head shot up as I heard some people talking. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. They looked like two girls, my age, which I've seen before. I shrugged it off; I was in no mood to deal with chicks---or at least not yet.

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

"You know Ash," I began as I applied lip-gloss to my tinted red lips. "I wouldn't mind if we didn't go to this party."

"Why? Because you don't want to get stuck in another bedroom with some lowlife again?" She asked acidly with a laugh.

Jack? A lowlife? Well, that wouldn't be my first choice for an adjective to describe him. I'd probably go with narcissistic, glib, and wanna-be-rock star. But those are only my top three choices. "Yes." I replied as I covered my lip-gloss. "Last night was a disaster. I almost fell to my death from Andrew's parents' bedroom window."

Ashley handed me my eyeliner, which she applied generously to her eyes. "Well, it won't happen again. Because this time, if you aren't _busy_ with Andy, then you'll be with my making sure I don't get too shit faced." She said as she took another sip of her orange juice—which was ironically spiked with vodka.

"By the time we get there you'll already be shit faced." I said with a sly smile on my face. "Another reason as to why we shouldn't attend."

Ashley opened the window and threw the orange juice out of it. "There, no worries. That's my last drink until we arrive; so I don't come off as too drunk."

I sighed. This battle was over. The score stands as one to zero. And it looked like I was the designated driver for tonight.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

The scene was typical. The same old girls were either drunk or stoned, and then there were the scumbags who took advantage of the girls. "Why'd I come here?" I asked my friend Ryan Chase, the school hockey star. He played drums in our band---well, I wouldn't consider what we had a band. It was just the two of us; I played guitar and did lead vocals and he was the drummer. We still needed a bassist, and it wouldn't hurt if that person could sing.

Ryan flipped his hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "Don't know," was his response before a cute blonde caught his eye. He wasn't really good with words.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup overflowing with my liquid addiction. I took a long drink and grimaced as it burned my throat on the way down.

"Excuse me," a tall, blonde said as she pushed by me and grabbed a red, plastic cup. She took a sip and winked at me. "The name's Ashley—Ash."

Before I could respond, a small brunette walked up beside her. I scratched me head; damn I swear I've seen her before. _Okay, no more drinks tonight._

"Ash, no more drinks. Give yourself a break; help me stay clear of Andrew." She said in a rushed tone.

Ash rolled her eyes and motioned towards me. "Can't you see I'm busy talking with—uh, what's your name?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "Jack?"

_Shit. _

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

_Oh my God. It's Jack. Great, this night is going oh-so-well._ "Jack?"

"Whoa, Jack?" Ash pointed at him with a slender finger. "You mean 'lowlife' Jack?" Ash looked up and down at Jack hungrily. "_Damn_…"

I laughed nervously as Jack stared at me with a blank expression and took another drink from his cup. "She's drunk; please ignore whatever slurs out of her mouth…"

Jack nodded. "I'm surprised to see you outside of a room."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "Just saying," he said before walking away.

I turned quickly on my heel to try and find out what Jack meant by that when---

"Hey Hales," Andrew greeted as he stepped in front of me, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to get further away. "Having fun?" He asked in his low and annoyingly gruff voice. Sometimes I just wanted to shove a cough drop down his throat to soothe it.

"Uh, if you call making sure that my best friend doesn't look like a drunken idiot. Then yeah I'm having a blast!" I replied sarcastically.

He obviously didn't catch on. "Cool. Well, if you get bored, you know where to find me…" He said with a wink walking away.

I gagged. It wasn't that Andrew was---unattractive, if the lighting was set really low, he could be the most attractive person ever. But the fact that he was scum and conceited and just a complete and total ass, made him all the more unattractive. I shook me head and turned around, only to find that Ashley was gone. "Perfect!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Vodka was basically oozing out of every pore on her porcelain skin. I took the cup out of her hands, and handed her a bottle of water that I had grabbed for myself. But it looked like she needed it more.

She grimaced at the bland taste. "Water? I want some more—"

"No, drink the water. You'll thank me later." I sighed heavily. Why was I even helping this girl? I searched the large crowd for any sign of Haley. This was her friend-- and her responsibility.

"You know," She began as her rubbed one eyes, smudging what was left of her heavy eyeliner. I held back laughter as she jumped up and sat on a nearby counter. "Hales didn't call you a lowlife. I did" She admitted as she took another sip of water. "But—she did agree with me."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna find Haley. So, don't move. I'll be right back!" I shouted loudly over the music as I exited the kitchen, and entered the living room swarming with people. I looked over peoples' heads; trying to find the shortest person out of the bunch.

I felt someone tug on my arm and I turned. "Where's Ash?" Haley asked as I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. She sighed and helped her off the counter. "Jesus Christ…we're leaving."

"Good idea," I butted in as she shot a look my way.

Throwing one of Ashley's arms around her shoulders, her expression softened. "Thank you, for helping her."

"Your welcome." I said as Haley quickly led Ashley out of the house.

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

That night I lay in my bed, replaying the evening over again. Maybe I was wrong about Jack. He wasn't a lowlife—he tired to help a girl when most guys would just try to get down their pants. But not him…and his reasoning as to why filled my head with thoughts. Maybe I was too quick to judge—don't get me wrong he was still narcissistic and glib… and still a wanna-be-rock star. But considering how he helped Ash, no questions asked, and how he somehow tried to help get us out when we were stuck in that room, really made me think. Maybe behind that rough exterior lies a nice guy.

I snorted at the thought and quickly dismissed it. _A nice guy—yeah right, there's no such thing anymore. _

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

Drunken Girls? Check. Horrible music? Check. Me encountering Haley? Check. Oh yes, I did just come home from another Andrew Davis party. I quickly concluded that her friend Ashley is a bona fide mess, and it's strange how she so desperately tries to stray clear of Andrew. But when I really think about—and I mean really think, Haley isn't that bad. She's still cynical and somewhat charming, but she has to be a good person in order to put up with her friend's shit, right?

I shook my head. Who knows? All I know is that I've been seeing way too much of that girl lately. But even though I couldn't stop thinking about her, deep down, I knew that I didn't want to stop.


	3. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** Bad things happen to good people. A tragic accident triggers old memories that thrust the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating May Change.  
**Rating:** T May Change to 'M'  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** And here, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the third chapter of my rewrite. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own the lyrics from "Your Ex Lover is Dead" nor do I own the excerpt from "The Great Gatsby". I just borrowed them. Oh, and this chapter is based around an episode of "One Tree Hill" titled "Pictures of You". Credit goes to the writers of "One Tree Hill"; I borrowed some of the teacher's quotes. Hope they don't mind!

_

* * *

_

"_God that was strange to see you again  
Introduced by a friend of a friend  
Smiled and said 'yes I think we've met before'  
In that instant it started to pour,  
Captured a taxi despite all the rain  
We drove in silence across Pont Champlain  
And all of the time you thought I was sad  
I was trying to remember your name... _

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin  
Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in  
Now you're outside me  
You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin"_

--"Your Ex Lover is Dead" By: Stars

**Chapter Three  
**We Might as Well Be Strangers

* * *

"_He had one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced, or seemed to face, the whole external world for an instant and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself."_

The crisp, autumn air swept through the damp streets of Detroit; picking up the golden leaves, fallen from the dying trees which scarcely lined the dark pavement. The moon, slightly covered by a thin cloud, shone dimly on the dark town as nocturnal beings emerged from their hiding places and into the mysterious night. On the corner was a somewhat large white house, with a big red door plastered on the front. Windows lined in a row on the bottom level lit up with a dim light from the sheer curtains covering them on the inside. Indoors, the inhabitant of the house shuffled around, their shadow cast on each window as they moved from room to room.

"My so-called _father_," Haley said as every muscle in her body tensed at the word. _Father_. Haley wouldn't go as far as to sincerely call him that. The dictionary definition would classify a father as a 'man that exercises parental care over other persons'. Haley would classify a father as 'a man that hardheartedly leaves his seventeen year old daughter alone for months at a time with no money, no food…_nothing_.' She rolled her eyes and leaned on the tiled counter in her kitchen. "He left again for another 'business' meeting. Lord only knows when he's coming back again…"

Ashley skipped into the room, holding a half-empty bowl of popcorn. "Well, good. That just means that we can have more fun without him here." She said excitedly as she put the bowl into the sink to wash it.

"Don't you ever get tired of parties?" Haley asked as Ashley's eyes widen and she walked over to Haley, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" She quickly placed a hand on her forehead and said, "Are you feeling okay, Hales?"

"Seriously, Ash. The same shit happens at _every _party; don't you get tired of it?"

Ash rolled her eyes. "You sound about as dreary as that lowlife..." Ash paused for a moment as she remembered that lowlife. "That was actually pretty gorgeous!"

"His name is _Jack_," Haley corrected as Ash shrugged her shoulders. "And he's not _that_ gorgeous."

Ash let out a small "ha!" and shook her head. "Haley," She began as she washed the green, popcorn bowl. "How can you deny Jack of his gorgeousness?"

Haley rolled her eyes. Yeah, Jack's gorgeous, but looks aren't everything. Someone could be the most beautiful person on the outside, and the ugliest person on the inside. "I'm not denying him of his---_gorgeousness_, I'm just not—"

Ash turned promptly, her green eyes wider than before. "Ooh, you _like_ this Jack, no?" She inquired with a quirked eyebrow.

Haley nearly jumped out of her skin. "No! I barely know the guy! How can I like someone I barely know?"

"Well, get your flirt on. This guy is hot," Ash turned off the water and walked pass Haley, shouting, "And if you don't do something about it, I will!"

* * *

"People, people! Let's take our _assigned _seats please so we can get this started!" Mr. Addams, Haley and Ash's English teacher. Taking a seat in front of a minute class of merely twenty students, he leaned back and rocked gently as the atmosphere slowly settled.

Haley glanced around the classroom, her eyes locking with Jack's. His expression was unyielding and for the few seconds that they stared at each other it never changed.

"Good morning seniors! Wake up this morning with the same clothes on from last night and a massive hang over?" Mr. Addams joked as the class let out a collective laugh. "Or maybe that was just me…" A small smile spread across his face and he shook his head saying, "No last night was Uno night at my house and it was a blood bath that I'd care not to get into right now." Pausing for a moment he looked out into the class. "Spencer Ross, using one word describe how your classmates see you…"

Spencer smiled and leaned forward on his desk. "Um…awesome?"

The class laughed and Mr. Addams rose from his seat, and picked up a small white piece of chalk. "Really? Well, let's say that there are five terms that can describe anyone in high school." He said as he began to write them on the board. "They are: Jock, Geek, Prom Queen, Loner and..."

"Slut?" Ash added with a smile and Mr. Addams wrote "friendly" on the board.

"So…Cadence," Mr. Addams began as she turned her attention away from her friends. "Considering that 'awesome' isn't a category on the board, pick one of these words to describe Spencer."

"Well, I've never really talked to him..." She replied as she played with a string on her cheerleading uniform. "But…nice?"

"Nice? I suppose nice could file in with friendly, but since friendly doesn't really mean friendly, that would make Spencer a slut. You have four other choices."

Cadence paused for a moment and set her eyes on the ground. "Then…Geek, I guess."

"Okay class, Miss Harper…"

"Prom Queen!"

"Mr. Chase…"

"Jock!"

"Miss Madison…"

"Friendly!"

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Miss Lawrence…"

"Prom Queen!"

Haley's jaw dropped. "What? C'mon guys I'm such a geek!"

"Like it or not, you are who your class mates see you as. But here's the good news, that's gonna change soon. Because pretty soon, you're going to be going out into that big wide world, and you can erase all those labels. Now, for some of you, shedding this image is going to be a great thing. And for some of you, not such a great thing. But what matters is that you know who you really are. And you know how you want the world to see you." Mr. Addams placed piles of note cards on his desk and looked up at the clock. "My challenge to you is to identify those labels, accept them, embrace them, and then discard them. Because in six months, who you are now won't matter." He grabbed a wire basket off his desk and handed it to Spencer. "Each one of these pieces of papers has a name on it. You and your partner will recieve a stack of cards and a video camera. For the week you will get to know this person and," he grabbed a pile of note cards and held them up. "You will complete each one of these activities, and for proof video tape them. Go on Ryan, pick one."

Spencer placed a hand in the basket and pulled out a name. His muscles tense and through gritted teeth called out, "Cadence Harper." He passed it back to Haley who picked her paper.

Opening it she felt a lump from in her throat. She could barely say his name. "Jack Mercer."

* * *

"Let's just get this over with," Jack said despondently and he and Haley walked along campus. He took one of the note cards from Haley's hands and read it out loud. "Find a common interest between the two of you." Jack shook his head and pursed his lips as he steadied the camera.

"Well, we _were_ stuck in a room together at a party…"

"Just because I was there doesn't mean that I was enjoying myself. I'm so sick of partying."

Haley stopped and crossed her arms. "And I'm not? For once in my life I just wish that I could do something other than going to a party!"

"Like what?"

Haley shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Yes you do." Jack said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You just don't wanna say it."

* * *

"Everyone just looks at me and thinks 'Oh, she's easy'. Well, I'm not as dumb, or as easy, as people think. "

"I know what you mean. People see me as an idiotic jock and punk ass musician. But this is our chance to change all that," Ryan said as he tipped the camera to the side. "This is our chance to set the record straight, to show people who we really are. Are you ready to do that? To shed the layers of labels that people heartlessly plastered on you...to prove them wrong?"

Ash looked straight into the camera, her green eyes illuminating with fortitude. "I'm ready."

Ryan paused the camera and looked at Ash. "You know, in order for us to an "A" on this project we have to trust each other. I'm guessing these cards aren't fourth grade material."

"I trust you Ryan." Ash alleged. "Do you trust me?" She asked with a wink.

He let out a small laugh and titled his head back a little. "Yeah, I do," he said through a wide grin.

"Great, then we found a common interest between the two of us. Next!"

* * *

"The only thing we have in common is that we're in the same English class," Cadence acidly stated as she sat in the projection room in the front of the auditorium.

"What's your ambition in life?" Spencer asked before he let out a tiny chuckle. "Do you even know what ambition means?"

Cadence's head quickly turned to him as she gritted her teeth. "You can insult me all you want Spencer. But in an hour, you'll still be nobody."

"And in six months, you'll still be here." He retorted.

"This is going nowhere. I'd rather receive an "F" on this assignment then spend the whole week getting to know you…" Cadence mumbled.

"And I wouldn't? In case you didn't know, unlike you I don't need this grade. I'm a geek, remember?" Spencer said as he pushed back his glasses.

"Well I did call you nice first, _remember_?" Cadence reminded as she leafed through the note cards.

"Let's just find a common interest and call it a day, okay?"

Cadence shrugged. "Fine, here's all the things that I like to do. I do cheerleading, I was in the drama club, I'm in choir---"

Spencer shook his head. "The purpose of this is to get rid of our high school label. You're going to have to go a bit deeper and tell me something that I don't already know about you…"

Cadence thought for a moment before replying with, "I paint." She brushed a strand of his straight blonde hair behind her ear.

"Paint? Like finger paint?" Spencer inquired sarcastically.

"No, not really." Cadence cast her hazel eyes down. "I like to do landscapes, just go somewhere quiet and watch the sunset and paint it."

"Is there really a place like that in Detroit? Some place quiet and serene?"

She nodded. "Sure, you just have to know where to look…"

* * *

"Well, there's our common interest Mr. Addams!" Jack said as he pointed the camera towards him. "We both hate partying. Next card."

"Jack, the point of this is to better understand people. We need to really try…" Haley said as she sat on the top of a nearby stone table. "I think---I think that we need to honestly tell each other personal things about our lives to complete this assignment the right way."

"You don't wanna know about my past Haley." Jack said as he took a seat next to her and basked in the sun. "You won't be able to handle it."

"I didn't say that it had to be about our past Jack…"

"The past affects every part of someone's life. So to fully understand one's future, you have to fully understand ones past."

"And how do you fully understand the present?"

Jack laid down on his back and relaxed his head on his crossed arms. "I don't think you can. The present is just a small aspect of a person's life. It only lasts a few minutes…"

Haley remained silent as she stared into the blue sky. "You really want to know why I hate partying?" She questioned as Jack sat up.

"Yeah…"

"It's because of my mother. She died three months ago. She was in the hospital for months because of leukemia, and that day we got into a fight. Ash took me out to a party, and an hour into my cell phone rang. I was drunk when I got the news of her death." Her brown eyes glistened with tears and she ran her fingers through her hair. "And you know what I said when I found out? _Good_. The next day it finally hit me, what had happened, and I lost it. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. And I obviously didn't learn anything from the situation, because I'm still going to parties."

"Well, now's the time to fix that." Jack said.

* * *

"Share a secret that nobody knows." Ash read as she threw the card into the wastebasket. She hesitated and finally asked, "Can we save this one for later? My secrets are---"

Ryan waved his hand and Ash stopped talking. "Don't worry about it. We have all week to share these things with each other."

* * *

"I want to become a freelance artist. You know, just travel paint pictures of all the things I see. I want to really open peoples' eyes, and show them the harsh conditions in third world countries."

"I want to become a psychologist, to help people better understand themselves." Spencer admitted as he looked up at the clock. "We only have ten minutes left until I become nobody again."

Cadence's expression softened. "I'm sorry Spencer."

He shook his head. "Don't be. Because I really think that I'm ready to let loose and have fun. I'm ready to shed this label, are you?"

Cadence nodded excitedly. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"I feel like in that hour I learned nothing about you," Haley said as she and Jack walked the lonely halls back to class. "At least we still have all next week." She furrowed her eyebrows and put a hand on her hip. "But, I can't help but feel like although we know each other, we might as well be strangers…"

"In a few seconds we will be." Jack responded.

And at that moment, the bell rang, and the empty halls soon filled with prom queens, geeks, loners, jocks, and 'friendly' people. But despite the labels, they saw each other for who they truly were for the first time. And for that reason, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.


	4. The Quiet Things That No One Knows

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** (Bad things happen to good people.) A tragic accident triggers old memories that thrust the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating may change.  
**Rating:** T May Change to M  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know the assignment focuses on a bunch of people, but I'm going to try and revolve this one chapter on Haley and Jack. Oh and I've kinda gotten lazy with sending these chapters to my beta reader (sorry!), so I hope this chapter is okay. I tried my best to catch all the errors, but I apologize if there's any.

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own anything!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Quiet Things That No One Knows…

_Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Is it four years like high school? One year? An 8 week rock tour? Can your life change in a month? Or a week? Or a single day? We're always in a hurry, to grow up, to go places, and to get ahead. But when you're young, one hour can change __everything_

* * *

"Tell me something that no one has ever heard you say before…"

"What?"

"Tell. Me. Something. That. No. One. Has. Ever. Heard. You. Say. Before…" He repeated slowly.

She cleared her throat and shifted in the wooden seat beneath her. "Okay…Uh…" She muttered as she bit her bottom lip in thought. "I can't think of anything," She finally said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's weak," was the response that came from behind the camera.

"Well, you say something that no one has heard you say before," she challenged as he sat up straighter in the metal stool.

His lips curled into a sly smirk as he said, "Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know which one you're gonna get."

Haley laughed. "Okay Forrest…"

Jack shrugged. "I've never said it before. Now it's your turn. And let's make it good…"

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath it. Her brown eyes intensely stared into the camera. "I'm just a fucked up girl looking for my own piece of mind."

Jack stopped the camera and sighed. "Now, that's what I was talking about," he said with a smile and stood. His smile soon faded as a stern expression swept over his face. "I was thinking about what you said the other day, about how we need to share personal aspects of our lives with each other?"

"Yeah…" Haley answered as she rose from the chair and slowly made her way across the room.

"Well, I'm ready to share when you're ready to listen."

* * *

Haley and Jack walked side by side on the deserted streets as the snow continued to fall steadily. His vibrant cerulean eyes stared straight ahead while Haley's auburn focused on the white ground. She shivered slightly at the sudden wind and pulled her tiny jacket tighter around her. 

"Cold?"

She shook her head as he let out a disbelieving laugh. Her head shot up as she felt his burly arms wrap around her, and his hand rubbing against her arm. His muscles tensed every time his hand tried to warm her arm. She could smell his scent and began to feel lightheaded from every breath she took in.

"You don't have to lie," he stated as the snow crunched beneath their feet.

Haley rolled her eyes and titled her head up. "So, what are your brothers' names again?"

"Angel, Bobby and Jerry. But if you're lucky you won't meet any of them," he replied as Haley grinned at the sardonic comment. "No more questions; I can assure you that you'll have plenty when we get to my house."

Haley chuckled as a grin spread across Jack's face. "Despite the circumstances," Haley began as Jack tilted his head down, attempting to make eye contact, "I'm glad I met you." She admitted and Jack blushed slightly.

Jack pursed his lips together, trying to not let Haley see his smile. "Too bad I can't say the same about you," he muttered as Haley shot him a look.

She laughed, remembering the morning after the eventful night they experienced in Andrew's house. "Whatever Mr. Man of Steel…"

"Miss Congeniality," Jack responded as they approached the small house. He gestured towards it, "Home sweet home."

* * *

"Ma, this is Haley." Jack introduced as Evelyn, whose hand we elbow deep in water, quickly removed them and grabbed a towel. 

"Nice to meet you dear," she smiled sweetly and extended her hand to Haley, who fervently shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Mercer," she greeted as Evelyn returned her attention back to the dishes.

"Call me Evelyn," She said with a wide smile and Jack stood in the doorway, waiting.

Haley turned and smiled over at him. She crossed her arms and walked over to him. "Your mother is very charming," she complimented with a wide grin.

Jack looked down at her smiling before gesturing towards the stairs, "C'mon, I wanna show you something." He said as they entered into the undersized entryway.

Midway into it, they stopped after hearing a sudden thud. The front door flew open as three men rushed into the house wearing heavy jackets and carrying hockey equipment. Jack pulled Haley close, noticing how they had no intention of simply maneuvering around the pair.

Once the stampede subsided, Haley looked up at Jack, whose well-built appendages were once again wrapped around her slender frame. Her hands, which were for a moment clutching his shirt for dear life, now rested on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding, and wondered to herself if he would feel hers. Almost inaudibly, and breathlessly, Haley said, "you can let go now Jack…"

Jack looked down at her, and huskily responded. "I know."

"Well isn't this just a pretty little picture," A male voice said as Jack's arms fell limply to his sides. "Tell me Jackie, is this a real woman? Or just another gay in drag?"

"Haley, this is my brother Bobby. Bobby, this is Haley," Jack introduced as he shot his brother an annoyed look.

Haley looked at Bobby for a second before turning her head back to Jack. She moved closer towards him and touched his hand softly. "Hey," she said, now looking at Bobby again.

Jack looked down at her and loosened his fingers before slowly intertwining them with hers. "Where are Angel and Jerry? I want them to meet----"

"Angel! Jerry! Get your black asses over here!" Bobby shouted as he watched Jack sighed heavily.

Haley gave Jack a confused look as Angel and Jerry entered the room.

"Hey Jack," Jerry greeted as he embraced his brother. He pointed to Haley, a wide smile on his face before extending out a hand. "And who's this?"

"This is Haley Lawrence. Hales, these are my brothers," He gestured to Angel, who was slowly making his way over. "That's Angel…"

"I'm Jerry," He said placing a hand on his chest. "And, I can already see that you've met Bobby," he said solemnly as he threw a long arm over Bobby's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't get here quick enough; that could have been easily avoided."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet one of Jack's girls," Angel shook Haley's hand as he titled her head up towards Jack.

"Girls?" She cocked an eyebrow as Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I think little Miss Haley is jealous…" Bobby teased as Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I'm---I'm not jealous," she stammered as he let out a small laugh.

"Relax kid," Bobby decreed. "I know Jackie-O only favors cock," He stopped in front of Haley and looked at her before saying, "And I know you don't have that…"

"Okay, let's go Haley," Jack instructed as he led Haley upstairs.

* * *

"Sorry about Bobby." Jack closed the door behind him as Haley looked around his small room. A cool breeze crept throw the window on the wall opposite from the door, and the small light next to his unmade bed provided a dim light. 

Haley gave Jack a smile. "Ah, there it is!" She exclaimed as her eyes focused on his guitar resting dormant on his bed.

Jack cast his eyes down at it and smirked. He walked over towards the bed and sat down. He grabbed it and began strumming a few cords, "You like?" He cajoled as Haley sat on the floor opposite from him.

"What? No Carly Simon?" She teased as Jack nodded in reply. "Oh, but you sang her songs so well," she said with a pout as Jack laughed. Haley watched as Jack began to tune it. "Play me something," She insisted.

"Like what?" Jack moved down on the floor and rested his back on his bed. "It's a one time offer; I'll play whatever you like."

Haley tapped a finger to her lip and thought for a second. "Play a song that you wrote," she suggested.

Jack cleared his throat and began strumming his guitar. "Okay..." He expression hardened as he began concentrating on the cords he was about to play. "_Just think of this and me as just a few of the many things, to lie around to clutter up your shelves. And I wish you weren't the wait, cause there's some things I'd like to say to you…_" Jack looked up and smiled when his eyes met with Haley's. "_And I don't think you know what you've been missing; cause I don't think you know what you've been missing…_"

Haley nodded, seemingly impressed. "I can't wait to hear more," She stood and grabbed a key chain out of her back pocket. "It's getting late; I should really get home."

"Yeah, I'll walk you home or something," Jack offered as Haley extended her hand to help him up. He placed his guitar down, and, with the help of Haley, stood.

"My house isn't too far from here, I can walk," Haley smirked as Jack followed her down stairs. He opened his mouth to object, but Haley was too quick. "Don't worry about me," She assured as Jack opened the door, leaning in the frame.

"I'd feel better if you'd let me take you home," Jack insisted as Haley turned and placed a hand on his cheek; caressing it with her thumb.

"It's cute that you're worried," She said mordantly as Jack rolled his eyes. "See you around Mercer," She said with a wink before turning and leaving.

Jack gently tapped his head on the frame before resting it there, watching Haley as she walked down his driveway and onto the dark, dangerous streets. Sighing heavily, he soon felt a smile spread across his face. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he began to rub it as if he's never smiled before in his life. But he couldn't help but think to himself that he's been smiling more and more lately.

"Aw, Jackie Poo," Bobby mocked as Jack groaned and turned before shutting the door. "Too bad she's not your type." Bobby stated as he walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"And why would you say that?"

Bobby looked at him and with ease responded, "Because she's cock-less."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to take the opportunity to say thanks for reading, and I know that some people who have already reviewed can't review again, but I just wanted to let everyone know that I appreciate them reading. I hope you like this rewrite better than the first version. 


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** (Bad things happen to good people.) A tragic accident thrusts the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating may change.  
**Rating:** T, May change to "M"  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** Thanks again for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed the return of Bobby Mercer. Oh and once again I failed to send this to my beta reader. Tell me if there's any mistakes so I can watch out for them in future chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Before I clearly state that I do not own anything, I just wanted to say how pointless and repetitive this disclaimer thing is. Well, I suppose it's not _pointless_… but still, it is quite repetitive.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five  
**Where Do We Go From Here?

* * *

"This is it…" Sand flew through the air as Haley used her feet to come to a screeching halt. Turning in the swing, she threw her head back as the chain began to unwind swiftly. "In twelve hours, you won't have to deal with me anymore…" 

Jack laughed. "But what if I want to?" He questioned, eyebrow cocked as Haley titled her head slightly to the side.

"Wouldn't you rather everything to be the same?"

"Didn't your father ever teach you to not answer a question with a question?"

She shook her head. "Never. He's always away on business, so…" He voice trailed off as she quickly changed the subject. "You never told me that your brothers weren't blood related to you."

He shrugged. "We're all adopted. Bobby was the first, then Jerry, then Angel, and then me," He responded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it instantly.

Haley nodded slowly before reaching down and picking up the video camera. "So, Jack, you never did answer the last question for this god forsaken assignment!" She alleged as Jack blew out a long stream of smoke.

"Oh really? And what was it again?"

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" A smile crept across her face, "If you aren't dying of lung cancer."

Jack rolled his eyes, and threw the cigarette on the ground, "Happy now?" He asked moving his foot over it. "In five years I see myself playing music, with my band…having the time of our lives."

Haley titled her head to the side, "Generic," she blatantly stated. "Give me something _good_."

Jack licked his lips, "Alright. I see myself in New York City, living in a big loft apartment over looking Manhattan. I see myself playing at all the exclusive clubs like The Acme Underground…and having a whole lot of hot females throwing themselves at me." Haley laughed at the thought and stood, walking away. "Hey, I can't help that I have an overwhelming sex appeal!" Jack shouted as he ran to catch up with her.

"_Overwhelming sex appeal_?" Haley repeated with a sardonic chuckle.

Jack took a gander and said, "Well, that's part of the reason why you're here, right? You just can't help but be attracted to me…"

"Uh-huh, sure Jack," Haley waved a hand over her shoulder. "You've got me all figured out."

He ran his long fingers through his thick mane. "Well, that's the reason why I put up with all your shit…" He muttered as Haley stopped and turned.

"Did I detect an approach to a compliment in that statement Jack Mercer?" She asked with a mischievous grin paired with a raised eyebrow.

He blushed slightly, "Well, I believe you did Haley Lawrence."

* * *

"Well, now what the hell are you going to do?" Ash asked as she and Haley sat on the couch watching a movie. 

"I wish I knew," Haley stated and Ash shut off the television, providing her full and undivided attention. She turned towards her, tucking her legs underneath her. "I can't explain the way I feel for him. Sometimes, the things that come out of that mouth are so…so, arrogant!"

"Hmm, arrogant…" Ash repeated nodding her head.

"But sometimes," Haley's voice softened. "He can be so sweet. The things he does just captivate me and I can't help but feel the tiniest of sparks."

"But what do you know about him?" Ash asked as Haley gave her an odd look. "And what does he know about you? Or is this purely physical?"

"I don't know…" Haley mumbled as she rested her head on the edge of the couch. "It's hard, because if this assignment never happened then I wouldn't know anything about Jack—besides the fact that he knows the lyrics to 'You're So Vain'…"

Ash furrowed her eyebrows and shot Haley a confused look. She shook her head in response and Ash dismissed the comment. "Well, Hales. I guess you'll know your answer tomorrow…"

* * *

"Thank you…Thank you…" Mr. Addams reiterated over and over again as he received the few finished assignments. "Well, I'm somewhat surprised to know that at least three couples completed the project. Well, what else can I expect from hormone driven teenagers with bad cases of Senioritis?" 

The class let out a collective laugh as Mr. Addams shifted in his wooden seat. "Although many of you did not pass in completed assignments, I hope they you understood the main point. Teenagers strive to be the popular girl or boy in high school, but what they don't realize is that the best thing you could be is yourself. Deny yourself of that, and you are truly no one."

He looked up at the circular clock located to the side wall, "Thirty minutes until you're all home free; Christmas is coming up soon, and you all won't see me for a whole week," Mr. Addams pouted," Aw, don't cry for me Argentina." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go on, get out of here; you're dismissed!"

Everyone cheered and darted out of the classroom. "Hey Hales!" Ash called as she walked up towards her in the hallway. "This is vacation is going to be the best one so far," she stated as Haley caught sight of Jack.

"Yeah, it will be," she agreed and nodded before moving swiftly over towards him. "Hey stranger," she greeted as he turned around.

"I didn't expect to be seeing this much of you already now that the project is over," he said with a laugh.

Her face turned into a light shade of red. "Well, I just wanted to say that I had a great time doing that with you."

"You're the one that picked the piece of paper Hales. I should be thanking you."

Haley stared up at him for a moment before quietly asking, "Where do we go from here?"

He shrugged. "Where else can we go but back to normal?"

Haley's heart sank and she nodded. "Yeah, yeah normal…of course," she let out a shaky sigh and turned to walk away. "Have a nice vacation Jack," she mumbled before returning back to Ash's side.

"Goodbye Haley," Jack said as he watched her and Ash walk down the narrow hallway, until they became two black specks…and then soon nothing.

* * *

"Well..."Ash whispered as her and Haley sat in Haley's car. "Did you get your answer?" 

Haley nodded her head. She looked at Ash, whose eyes grew wide with anticipation. Saying nothing, she only shook her head.

"Oh Hales..." Ash said softly. "Maybe it's better off that way..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Haley replied as she turned the key in the ignition before driving off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yes. I just did that. I told you there wouldn't be an instant connection. The chapters are winding down to the main event, check out my profile for chapters titles 6-10. 


	6. Thank God For Mistletoe

**Title:** Mend My Shattered Soul  
**Summary:** Bad things happen to good people. A tragic accident thrusts the past back into the present. Before, During, and After the movie. Rating may change.  
**Rating:** T, May change to M  
**Pairing:** Jack/OC

**Author's Note:** I re-wrote this in less than an hour, I failed to send it off to my beta reader, and if you fail to notice by the end of this chapter I'm a _little_ mad and feeling a _little_ neglected so I decided to give Jackie some..."_attention_".

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Jack, not Bobby, not Haley—nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**Thank God for Mistletoe

* * *

"Fuck," Jack snapped as he hit the wrong cord while strumming solemnly on his guitar. Five days ago he would have been able to play a decent song, but it seems as though his muse left; leaving him at an all time creative low. Gritting his teeth, he tried once again, only to hear a flat sound. Frustrated his put his guitar on the floor and ran his hands over his face. Taking in a slew of deep breaths as his calloused fingers tried, yet again, to play something decent on his guitar. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted—no screamed—as he threw his guitar to the floor and curled in hands into fists. 

In less than a minute the door flew open, and there he stood; unshaven, hair askew, and sporting a glob of mustard on his chin. "What the fuck is the matter with you fairy?" He questioned angrily as he bent down and picked up Jack's guitar aimlessly throwing it, in a "gentle" manner, on the edge of his bed.

Running his fingers throw his hair, he replied solemnly, "I can't fucking play anything Bobby. It's like I've forgotten all the god damn notes or some stupid shit like that!"

"That doesn't give you the fucking right to fucking throw your shit half-way across the room."

He pointed a shaking finger towards the door. "Get out."

Bobby looked at him, disgusted by the fact that his brother thought that he could talk to him like that. "Fuck you."

The frustration, the anger boiled up inside of him and it took a second for the pain to kick in and for Jack to realize what he just did. He could barely comprehend the series of curse words practically slurring out of Bobby's mouth. All he could see was the thick red liquid covering his already bruising knuckles.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think. The emotions and thoughts running mad through his mind were too much to bear. He hadn't felt anger like this in a long time. But instead of being surprised by his actions, he sought comfort in them. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hit something-- but all he could do was just stare. **Just**. **Stare**.

When reality finally kicked in he saw his mother tending to his hand. He couldn't remember how he managed to get into the kitchen, but he didn't care. They didn't say a word to each other. She just focused all her attention and energy to the task at hand. And he just looked around; he wasn't sure what he was looking for, but what else could he do?

He saw her eyes shoot up twice, but they didn't stick. He could tell she wanted to say something, but what do you say to a person that almost punched a hole in the wall? He bit down on his lip nervously, afraid of the consequences that would meet him after she finished. He wanted to apologize and say that he would fix any damage done, but he didn't. To be quite frank he wasn't sorry for what he did. He felt _relieved_.

"What's the matter with you Jack?"

She had finally spoken. But instead of using the endearing nickname she had given to him when he first came to her, she used his real name. He knew this couldn't be good.

"I was mad." It was concise and true.

"Mad about what?" She said forcefully.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit Jack! You have to be _really_ pissed about something to hit a wall."

"I was mad _and_ frustrated." Yet again, concise and true.

"Well what the hell were you 'mad _and_ frustrated' about?"

And then it happened again. Something came over him, something that can't be explained. But Jack couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth, he wasn't even aware that he was saying them. But at the end of it, all he remembered was: Cords, guitar, and _Haley_.

"I screwed up Ma," he admitted as he sunk lower in his seat. "She's gone, out of my life, because I'm too fucking scared, and I'm too fucking proud to admit it."

Evelyn reached over and grabbed her son's hand. "Jackie, look at me." Giving his hand a squeeze she repeated, "Look. At. Me."

Ashamed, embarrassed, and exhausted. Those feelings engulfed Jack's body so quickly he couldn't recall how he felt before. He brought his eyes up to meet hers.

"She's not gone. She didn't leave you like everyone else has left you in the past. She cares about you, but Haley doesn't strike me as the type of girl to sit around and wait. Do you want her?"

His response was a nod, and Evelyn smiled at the small action that spoke a thousand words. "Then what are you doing here talking to me?"

And then it happened again. Feeling his legs move, Jack knew where his heart was leading him. He barely shivered at the freezing temperatures that bit at his skin as he walked across the street shirtless. His heart was beating miles a minute, his breathing was out of control and when his finger pressed that doorbell, it seemed as though time had stopped.

Suddenly nervous and extremely cold Jack stood there, for what seemed like hours, as his teeth began to chatter. A million different scenarios ran through his mind as he jumped up and down attempting to create some sort of body heat. Halfway into his turned, he heard the door open with a loud creek.

"Jack?"

He turned swiftly and faced her. _My God, she's beautiful._ He thought to himself.

Looking at him, with an expression that he couldn't quite decipher if it expressed fear of confusion, she grabbed his arm and guided him into the house. "What's going on?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it due to a loss of words. The process repeated two more times before the word, "Idiot!" escape through his mouth. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

"I'm sorry?" Haley said as she crossed her arms.

"No, that's not what I wanted to say," He said quickly.

"Then what do you want to say?" She was obviously annoyed. Jack failed to acknowledge the crowd of people in her house. If he had, he probably would've concluded that she was hosting a Christmas party, and probably would've gotten out of her way.

But Jack being Jack just stood there and stared. He stared at her brown eyes; eyes of intensity, swarming with mystery. And then at her ruby lips; lips that he concluded were soft and probably the perfect pair. And then at her----

"Jack? What's going on with you? Did the extremely cold temperatures give you some sort of a brain freeze or something?"

"Haley, I---"He clenched his jaw in frustration. "I wanted to---"Ugh_, pull it together_. "I just—"He groaned as a slightly amused smile appeared on both their faces. "You know what?" He began his voice in a softer tone. "Fuck it."

With one small step he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed his lips against hers. Feeling her pull back slightly, he maneuvered their bodies so they fit perfectly together. He felt her melt into him and he moved his hands now to cup her face. Pulling back for a moment, he let their lips brush against each other's slightly and Jack grinned as Haley pulled them back together begging for more.

She opened his lips slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue into it; deepening the kiss. He heard her moan a little bit and felt her slide her fingers through his hair; pulling him closer. Pulling back a little, her teeth skimmed over his swollen lips and she gently bit down on it.

"Haley," He said, his breath tickling her face.

She titled her head to the side, her eyes not leaving his intense gaze. "What Jack?"

He could feel her heart beating rapidly, and he wondered to himself if she could feel his too. His oversized hands left her cheeks and brushed her chocolate curls behind her ears. And then he said the first thought that came into his head when he first say her today. "You're beautiful."

He watched the color appear on her cheeks, and she looked down. "No I'm not…" She argued with a small laugh.

He smiled, liking the sound of it and retaliated saying, "Yes, you are." Haley gave him a defiant shake of her head and he brought her gaze back to him "Yes you are. You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen."

Her eyes searched his for some hint of a lie, but found nothing. And she was glad. Her fingers brushed over every inch of his face; tracing his exquisite jaw line, on his swollen lips, and then her hand finally rested on his cheek.

He leaned forward and placed small but meaningful kisses on her forehead and on both cheeks before finally meeting with her lips again.

"Excuse me, but some people would also like the make use of the mistletoe too you know!" A sudden voice exclaimed, causing Haley and Jack to break apart.

Jack looked up and smiled, "Thank God for mistletoe," he said as he cast his attention back to Haley.

"There's more in the kitchen," She said as she waved the woman off. "Now where were we?" She asked slyly.

"Right about," Jack slowly moved his head down, and before their lips touched said, "Here."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there it is, Chapter Six. Was it worth waiting over a month for? Well, since this wasn't the chapter it was intended to be, things are going to be a little more stretched out. 

I'd love some feedback people, so before you x out of this window or hit the back button, please turn you attention to the little gray (or purple or blue, the color doesn't matter it's the purpose) box at the bottom left corner of the screen. Thanks, and I'll have the next chapter up soon.

♥Alyssa


End file.
